Slow Like Honey
by spicytunaballs
Summary: When faced with the divorce of her parents, Tori seeks comfort in an unlikely friend.
1. Colorful Beans Are Misleading

**A/N: Hey, guys! Well, this is the first fic I've ever written. I'd like to thank my dear friend, Amanda (kicksenselessmydefenses) for helping me out. She's great and you should check her out, if you haven't. Also, reviews are great! You know what else is great? Cinnamon rolls. Yum!**

* * *

It was Saturday, and I was staying at my mom's new apartment while Trina stayed at Dad's. My parents hadn't officially gotten divorced yet, but it'd been a rather hard and long process. I didn't talk to my mother much. Just the usual "yes" and "no's" whenever she was around. I'd been planning on just laying on my air mattress for whatever was left of the weekend, snacking on junk food and watching Curly Cow until Dad picked me up on Monday. However, the tension apparently drove my Mom nuts, and she dragged me over to Brookstone with her. She said she wanted to get new memory foam mattresses for all of us, so Trina and I would have somewhere to sleep when we visited. So, as my mom eyed some mattresses, I decided to check out what kind of back massagers they had. I'd only been staying at my mom's for like a day and _already_ it felt like I'd been sleeping on a bunch of legos the past few nights.

The massagers looked like little, stylish beans. I thought it was weird at first, but I shrugged it off. Maybe they were kind of like the PearPods— the smaller they are, the cooler. Oh, and there were a lot of colors to choose from, so, obviously, I opted for the purple one. Once I turned it on and placed it on the back of my neck, it instantly started relieving the tension. Seriously— if this little guy could make me feel better, I could only imagine what would happen if I sat in one of the big massage chairs. That was certainly next on my list.

"Tori! _To-ri_! Put that down now!" Then the fun stopped. Mom came rushing towards me like Trina did to Beck every time he came to visit. What was her deal?

"M-mom? Wait- why are you—"

"Tori, that is not a neck massager!" She literally grabbed my hand and yanked the bean from out of my grasp. "That's a… it's a —_ahem_— _intimate_ massager." The small store immediately went silent. I stood there frozen. I was so embarrassed! How was I supposed to know that wasn't for your back?! I mean, it wasn't like it was hidden behind some black curtain or had a sign that said **'vibrator'**.

But, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I heard a familiar voice approach me from behind.

"Smooth, Vega. _Real_ smooth." I turned around and saw Jade slowly tilt her head to the side with that stupid smirk of hers. Ugh! Did she have some type of app on her phone that notified her when I did something stupid?

"Glad you had a laugh." I crossed my arms. "Shouldn't be you terrorizing kids at the park? I mean, that's what you wrote on The Slap…"

My mom intervened before Jade could come up with a snippy reply. She sure had incredible timing. "Hey, how about I leave you and your friend, Jade, here and I'll go ahead and buy those mattresses. I'll come look for you in an hour. I'll call you." I took a deep sigh. Mom tried give me a kiss on the forehead, but she ended up just gently patting my head, instead. Either way, this is the opposite of what I wanted.

"Well, do you want keep standing here or do you want to go to Jet Brew and buy me a coffee, instead?" The nerve of that girl. I've know her for three years, and I still get surprised and a bit annoyed whenever she says or does something assertively. "Listen, I only have like sixteen dollars and those have to last me by Monday. I can, however, buy you a small muffin. That's all I can offer."

I saw Jade almost holding back a smile, " Deal."

* * *

Staring down at my tea, I kind of regret not staying at Brookstone. The only time I've ever hung out with Jade alone was on our 'date' at Nozu. Sure it was pretty nice at first, but it ended disastrously. We were followed by some obnoxious guys and it lasted for a month. However, they left us alone as soon as Jade threw a hammer at one of the guys and bite the other guy's arm. It was kind of awesome.

"So, how is it with you and your parents?" Jade took a sip of her coffee.

"It's... it's okay. They're not speaking to each other. So, you know, that's great." Before Mom decided to move out, my parents fought for weeks. It started out at night when everyone else was sleeping. I never got much sleep, though. I kind of just laid awake, staring at the ceiling until one of them decided to shut up. After that, the fights were constant at any given time. In the morning before I went to school and in the evening, when both of them came home from work. Dad eventually asked for later shifts and Mom just worked overtime. It was just Trina and I at home, and sometimes the gang when I would ask them to come over.

"Oh, yeah. At least they're not ripping each other's eyes out. When my parents were in the first stages of separation, they would literally have a war in the living room. Pillows and broken vases everywhere. Those were the nights I preferred to stay at Beck's RV."

"So, how... did you get through it?" I rested my elbow on the table and cupped my face with my hand.

"Eh, never really did, I guess. I spent a lot of nights cutting things. And very violent and gory movies helped ease the pain."

"That sounds... fun. I guess I can do that and my nightmares can distract me from my misery."

"I'll send you some movies then. But really- I'm... sure things will be, you know, o-okay for you, Tor-Tori. Just... keep on... keepin' on." I raise a brow as she reached and gave me an awkward playful punch to the shoulder. Was this an attempt to make me feel better? Did they add rum to her coffee or something?

"Thanks, Jade." I smiled weakly, "That means a lot coming from you."

We sat there silent for a bit. Lot of sipping sounds, lot of awkward face-stares. That was until Jade decided to break the ice, "Okay, here's what we're gonna do-" Before she went on, she chugged down the last remaining of her coffee and continued, "You are going to tell your Mom your staying at my place, which you are, and afterwards, I'm taking you some place where you can't mope around and feel all depressed. Because seriously, this emo side of you is not pretty."

"Well, uh- _okay_?" I blinked a couple of times, still not sure what was going on...

"Okay. And this will be a secret. Just between you and me. You can't post a stupid status on The Slap and you definitely can't tell Cat. Got it?"

Defeated, I threw my hands up, "Fine, fine. I won't say a word..."

"Great. Now, are you gonna finish your tea or do I have pour on your head?"

* * *

**All right, this is it. A bit short, but hey- it's a start! The next chapter will be up soon. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Someone Plan My Funeral

**A/N: So, thank you all for the kind reviews. I'm really glad you liked the first chapter and are following my story. I promise you, you'll have a fun time reading and there will be feels. Lots of feels.**

**Also, I'd like to thank Phoebe (lesbianpeterpan) for reviewing the first part of my story. You should check out her new story, it's really good!**

* * *

Startled by a sudden kick on the back of my knee, I rubbed my eyes, trying to pry them open since they were apparently bloodshot. I was in Jade's bedroom. Okay. But why was I feeling so chizzy? I've never been this way. My throat feels dry, my stomach feels like it's having a sea storm and every single muscle in my body is the equivalent to pudding. Did... did I drink? I try to ignore how uncomfortable I felt to actually piece together what happened.

And then I remembered.

Yesterday, after stopping by at my mom's and packing my things, Jade took me to her house. I was kind hesitant. She had a plan and didn't really want to tell me where we were going. That wouldn't be the first time she did something like that. One time, she offered to give me a ride to school when I didn't have anybody else to take me. I thought it was so out-of-the-blue and unlike her, but I just went with it. Next thing I know, I'm in a hot dessert, walking all the way to school and being chased by a dang lizard. I mean, you can't blame me for being skeptical this time.

"You're not wearing that."

"Why not? I mean, it's cute isn't it?" I said, still looking at the mirror. I had on a lavender cropped top that said 'heatwave' in tie-dye and some skinny jeans. I planned on wearing my black boots, but I wasn't sure. I guess it didn't matter, anymore, since Jade was so appalled by my choice in clothing.

"No, no and _no_. You look like those annoying wannabe hipster girls. Here-" Walking over to her closet, Jade began pulling out clothes and discarding the ones she didn't like, "_**No.**__ Too dark."_ I tried my best not to giggle. Too dark? Her whole closet was the color black. "_Nope. Would never lend her that. Ew, stain..._" I did my best to dodge all of the things she threw across the room, but it was like I was being attacked.

"Okay, found something-"

_Finally_, I thought.

She turned around, "This dress is new. Never worn it and I don't think I ever will now." Passing me her choice, I made my way to the mirror and too a closer look. The dress was black, of course. No surprised there. But it wasn't bad. It was actually quite pretty. A cocktail dress, with lace covering the area of the cleavage and goes up to the neck and ties in the back. It also exposed a lot of back and leg action. I assumed it was too sexy for Jade's taste.

Placing the dress under my chin, I held it close to my chest as I tried to shimmy off of my skinny jeans. Jade looked away from me and groaned, "You could've gone to the bathroom to change, you know!"

"Sorry..." I chuckled nervously.

Much to my surprise, the dress actually fit me. I was a bit worried it'd be loose on my chest, you know, because of Jade and I's... size difference. But it looked perfect. I inspected every angle of myself in the mirror, amazed at what I saw. "Oh, my God, it looks nice- right?" Grinning, I turned around to an irritated Jade. "Yeah, yeah- it looks... _okay_." She didn't even look at me in the eyes.

"You okay. I mean, I could just wear something else, if it bothers you that much..."

"No. Just put on some dumb heels. I would actually like to go somewhere tonight, instead of watch you change about a thousand times."

"_Fine_." Mumbling, I searched through my backpack, taking out some black platform heels. But as I looked back to ask Jade something, she was already in her underwear. In her defense, it was her house and I wasn't really looking at her. However, she was dumb for getting pissed at me when I got undressed.

"Nice bra." I teased, "Wouldn't have guessed it'd be black."

Suddenly, she turned around and gave the most scary stare in the history of... stares. But my fear quickly turned into amazement as I indiscreetly stared at her chests. To be honest, they were pretty great. I've never seen them so... free before. If boobs could win pageant trophies, hers would get Supreme Queen.

"I-I-I-" I sounded like a stuttering idiot. What was wrong with me? She isn't the first girl I've seen naked. I once had to go to a summer camp for girls and they... were quite the exhibitionists, those girls. But not once did I get uneasy. "I'll... shut up now"

* * *

The car ride was hell. Unsurprisingly, Jade had some serious road-rage. She spent the whole time yelling and flipping off drivers. There was an elderly woman with car troubles and she called her, to put in more polite words, a floozy. I was too busy holding on to the passenger assist handle and praying for everything to be over. It was like a bad roller coaster ride.

And then finally- we made it.

We were parked in front of some... sketchy bar. "Um... _this_ is where we're hanging out? If I had known, I would've brought my mom's tazer with me..."

"Oh, re-lax, Vega. Didn't your mom teach you not to judge a book by it's cover?"

"Actually, my mom tried her best not to teach me any stupid cliches..."

"If you do not get out of this car in the next five seconds, I will literally tie you up on my car's roof and drive back home."

My eyes widened, "Fine, fine- I'll go."

"Good."

* * *

She was right. The place looked a lot less sketchy from the inside. Still looked a bit dangerous, though. The place was crawled with punk rock-esque teens imbibing in alcohol and mosh-pitting up a mess. I stood behind Jade, intimidated. Why in the world did she bring me there? Compared to those people, I was a fluffy, new-born kitten.

"Um..." I tapped Jade's shoulder, "...can we sit way in the back?"

"What did I tell you before? I _will_ tie you up. I'm not playing. Just... try to breath in and out and I'll get you a beer. Sit over there and don't get elbowed." She pointed to a table right next to the mosh-pit. I think that with all the loud music, she still heard me gulp.

"All-all right, then. Please be quick..."

* * *

It was my third beer. I was feeling it. Oh, how I was. My shoes were next to our table, my hair a sweaty mess and I was in and out of the mosh-pit. At first the people there were side-eyeing me, but once the saw me throwing out random punches and some elbowing action, they cheered every time I came back. Jade, on the other hand, sat at our table the _whole_ time. What- was she too cool to have fun?

"He-hey, serious... face. Why... won't you come with me?" That took me several minutes to say.

"Yeah, I'd rather much sit here and not look like a drunken fool, thank you very much."

"I... I do not... look drunk- o-okay? I'm fine. If you don't want to go over... there, I... I will stay here. With you." I battled the chair for awhile until I finally sat down. "So, let's... let's talk."

"How about **no**."

"P-please? I wanna know you."

"You already-"

"No!" I interrupted, apparently very upset. "I wanna know why you act like a g-grunch!"

"_Ex-cuse_ me?" Jade crossed her arms, and threw another death stare at me. Two in one night. That was a new record.

"You... know what I meant."

"That's something I don't feel like talking about here." I groaned in response. I wasn't going to drop the subject. "But... I'll give you a brief explanation." She leaned forward. "I was neglected as a child, parents got divorced and I'm not very well-liked in my family. There."

"I don't... g-get it."

"Doesn't surprise me, actually."

"You have a pretty... face-" Poking her cheek, I pouted, "and y-you have the nicest eyes. Why would someone... t-treat you that way? I know that if I-I was your _parents_, I would've hugged you every day."

"Well, hugging isn't enough."

"It... would've helped. Maybe that-that way you'd be a lot more nice to me."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Oh, come on!" I stomped my feet childishly, "You-you always- you're mean. You tease me and you... kick my chair to the side when I try to sit down! You don't like me!"

"That's not true..."

"Liar!" My drunken yelling made the band pause for a second, which was actually kind of funny.

"Listen, Tori. I don't- I actually- well, I kind of... like you. Sometimes you irritate the living Jesus out of me, but besides that... you're not too bad to hang out with." Then I saw it- Jade West smiled at me. She showed some teeth and it wasn't to snarl at me or scare me. Miracles do indeed happen.

"S-so, is there a chance we can be friends?"

"I don't know. Just don't get your hopes too high"

* * *

3AM and the place was still going. I had three more beers and I lost the feeling of both my legs, but for some reason, I kept dancing. Jade chose to join me that time. We danced about four songs. The mosh-pit had subsided and it was just people dancing in place. Things were a lot less dangerous, for sure.

I, on the other hand, got worse. After losing my balance and bumping into people for so long, by the third song, Jade just grabbed my arm and made sure I didn't keep making myself look more like a wazzhead. That was really... nice of her.

Halfway into the fifth song, I started getting a bit dizzy. I held on to Jade and rested my head on her shoulder. I would've been really embarrassed or scared of her slapping me for that, but I was too busy feeling like chiz to even care.

"You okay there, Tor?"

"Y-yeah." I said burying my face even more into her shoulder.

"We could go now, if you want. It's getting really lame, anyway."

"No-no. We-" As I looked up at her, her eyes seemed more bluer than usual. Maybe it was the stage lighting or the six beers, but I seriously could not stop gazing at them. Underneath all of her snark and cold-heartedness, Jade was a beautiful girl. She had nice hair, a great complexion and, a voice that could soothe you even on your toughest day. Maybe she wasn't so bad at all. Maybe it just takes a little more time to get used to her.

My heart pounded and my palms started sweating.

And then it happened.

Quickly standing upright, I grabbed her by the face and pressed my lips against hers. _Oh, my god_- her lips felt as soft as marshmallows and tasted, as you would assume, like coffee.

Wait, wait,_ wait_- I don't like girls! And I certainly don't like _Jade_! Oh, **no**- I was going to get my butt kicked!

"J-Jade, I-I'm so sorr-" As I was trying to come up with an apology to save myself from getting murdered on the spot, vomit just came out flowing. By the gallon. Everything was vomit. The floor. The people. Even my shoes had some. It was just... horrible.

After what felt like an eternity, it stopped. I could breath again.

However my dizziness came back. And I fainted. On my vomit.

* * *

"_No_." I whispered. I completely wonked out, yesterday. How Jade brought me here and washed me off is something I will never know.

Still, it was incredibly nice of her. I don't know how I'll ever repay her.

Wait- I know! I'll let her tie me up in a chair and beat me with a pillow filled with steak until I'm tender and bloody! That's what I deserve for planting one on her! What was I thinking?! How did she not kill me in my sleep? How are we still even on the same bed? ..we're on the same bed... I'M IN BED WITH JADE WEST!

Oh, god, I need to get out of here- fast!

Suddenly, as soon as I put my leg out of the bed, _she_ wakes up.

"Hmmm...?"

**No**.

"Tori... what-"

Why is this happening? Go back to sleep!

"Are you sneaking out?!"

Here lies Tori Vega: She pissed off a girl who has a scissor collection and a hammer.

* * *

**Will Tori live to see another day? Will Jade and Tori work it out? And is the bar floor _ever_ going to smell like sweat and anarchy instead of vomit? Keep reading and you shall see! (: Remember: reviews = awesomeness, awesomeness = me being happy and eating a pint of mint chocolate chip. **


	3. Why can't I just be a traveling hobo?

"Did you _**not**__ hear_ me? Were you trying to sneak out, Tori Vega?!"

"N-no, I was-" Oh, my God- I'm not a good liar. I'm not. And she definitely knows that. "Um... one of my contacts fell and I was, you know, going to go check in my bag for a new one." That was almost as believable as Robbie's character in Uptown, Downtown.

"_Oh_. Well... okay, then." Jade said laying back down on her side, "Just don't move around so much! I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"All right, all right! Geez!" Quickly getting up from the bed, I grabbed my bag and ran straight to the bathroom.

* * *

I have been sitting on the bathroom floor for about twenty minutes, nervously fiddling with one of the straps on my bag and trying to think of a way to fix things between me and Jade. Except, every time I think of a scenario where I confront her, I end up getting my insides ripped out of me and thrown into a fiery pit with demon-clowns.

I really did screw up. I mean, I not only made a drunken fool out of myself, I kissed Jade... on the lips, puked on her and then passed out on my own sick.

Let's not forget how she dragged my stinky butt out of that place, into the car, cleaned me up and threw me on her bed. That was just really nice of her. I seriously would have preferred to be thrown into the nearest dumpster. Maybe I could start over and become a traveling hobo.

"Ugh!" Groaning, I threw myself back on the floor and covered my face with my arm.

How did this get so complicated?!

Before yesterday, Jade was my... frenemy. But now, it's like... different. I think about her and I just get a huge knot in my stomach. That has never happened to me before. Not when I was with Ryder Daniels, Steven or even those first few weeks I had a crush on Beck.

Oh, my God- _Beck! _

I seriously macked on his girlfriend! **Wow**.

You know what? I should definitely stick my head in the toilet. Just stick it right in and end it all. I'll probably write a goodbye letter with toilet paper and toothpaste beforehand to let everyone know how sorry and dumb I was.

"Tori, what are you _even_ doing in there? Did you lose an eyeball, too?" Jade knocked.

Crap. I need to get out of this house- pronto.

"No, no... I'm just not feeling too peachy. Actually, I might call my mom to pick me up. You don't want me puking all over your things... _again_."

I could hear a faint tongue click, "Fine. But hurry up, I really need to wazz."

I swung my bag over my shoulder and got up from the floor. "I'm out, I'm out!" I said opening the door.

"Damn right you are..." Jade smirked and pushed me out of the way to get inside the bathroom. Then in her usual ganky fashion, closed the door right in my face.

* * *

"Sweetie, how was last night? You kinda look like you didn't get much sleep" My mom poured me some tea and sat facing me. For once, I was kinda glad I was here with her.

"That's because I didn't. Jade and I went out last night." My eyes widened and I shook my head, "I... I mean, we hung out at some place. Kind of weird, but I had fun, I guess." Yeah,_ real_ fun.

"Oh... I'm glad you had a nice time. I was a bit worried about you hanging with that Jade girl. She's... not the friendliest."

"She usually isn't, but she's good people." I grabbed my cup with both of my hands and took a sip. Bleh, needs some sugar.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to tell with all that black she wears..." Mom cleared her throat, "So... I got a call from Gary. I'm meeting him for lunch."

"Wonderful."

"Yes, it is. Thing is, I won't be here for a while. You think you can manage?"

Typical. Very typical.

I let out a humorless laugh, "I'm used to being home alone."

"...okay, then. Well, there's some left-over take-out in the fridge and a twenty on my dresser, you know, if you want to get pizza instead."

"Yeah, yeah..." Reaching over the sugar jar, I took my spoon and sweetened my tea, "Go."

Mom sat up from her chair and gave me a kiss on my forehead. As much as I hate her hanging out with that wazzbag, I can't do anything about it. She and I aren't even close anymore and it's not my place to tell her to end her crappy relationship. All I can do is just sit here quietly and pray for this day to be over.

* * *

I sat on my mattress, surfing The Slap for a while on my PearPhone. Actually... I was scrolling down Jade's profile to see if she wrote anything about last night.

She didn't.

All that was on her wall was a picture of a Sunshine Girl crying on her doorstep. The caption read 'I WILL NOT BUY YOUR ANY OF YOUR FUDDER-NUTTERS!"

Andre and Robbie left some comments saying how she needed to calm down. Cat, however, asked if Jade could get her a box of their Berry Blast cookies, because her brother used all of hers to make a cookie chair.

BRRRMMM! BRRMMMM!

I was startled to see a call coming from Beck. Hesistant at first, I unlocked my screen and pressed the 'speaker' button.

"Hey... hey, Beck..."

"What's up? I heard you had a little fun with Jade last night"

I dropped my phone on the floor and just sat there frozen.

_ He knows_.

"Tori? Tori...?"

Maybe the best thing to do is to come clean. Tell him I didn't mean to kiss his girlfriend. That it was just a stupid accident fueled by my strong feelings for her.

"TORI! ARE YOU THERE? WOOOHOOO! HELLO?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm here.", I picked up my phone from the floor and put it on my thigh, "Sorry about that. Kind of sneezed and dropped my phone. It's safe. It's safe." I smacked my self on the forehead.

"So...?"

"So, what...?"

"How was last night?"

"Umm..." Relax, Tori. Relax. "It was interesting."

"I heard. Jade told me you went a bit too crazy."

"She did? Listen, Beck- I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't-"

"Sorry? For puking on my girlfriend?" Beck chuckled, "Dude, it's all right. You were drunk. It happens to the best of us. Hell, the first time I got drunk, I took my shirt off and peed on my neighbor's dog. The police came and found me. I was like-"

Jade didn't tell him. I don't understand. Why didn't she tell him? Was she going to talk to me about it first?

"Wow. Yeah, being drunk- totally not cool."

"_Yeah_. So, don't sweat it, Tor. Jade is not mad at you or anything. Just a little peeved she had to wipe puke off your face."

"Embarrassing."

"Chill. Seriously, it's not that bad. Actually, I'm kind of proud of you."

"Please don't be..."

I heard Beck laugh again. Poor guy. He's seriously too nice for his own good. "Hey, I have to go. Robbie and I are going to fix my uncle's car. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Okay. Uh, sure. I might sleep for a while, so..."

"Great. Take care, Tor. And try not to go too hard next time- all right?"

"Oh, _I promise_. Bye."

Right now, I'm in the clear. Beck doesn't know and the only ones that do are Jade and I. However, I... really need help with sorting all of this out. Striking Beck out of the list, I only have three other choices; Cat, Robbie and Andre. I could tell Cat, but let's face it, she'd be too busy asking me how beer taste like. Robbie's with Beck. I guess my only reasonable option would be to call up Andre.

Searching my contacts lists, I pressed 'Andre' and waited for him to answer.

"Ay, how's my favorite girl doing?"

"Eh... I've been better."

"Beck told me you got pretty turnt up last night. Can't say I'm not proud of you."

"Why does everyone say that?! Don't be proud! It was a mess!"

"_Well_... puking up a river isn't exactly glamorous..."

I groaned, "That's not why I'm upset!"

"Woah, woah- simmer down. What's got you so worked up?"

Taking a deep breath, I rested my head on my hand and closed my eyes, "Andre, I... I kissed Jade."

It was silent for a few minutes. I mean, I don't blame him. I can't even believe all of this happened, either.

"...Tori, could you please repeat that...?"

"I, Tori Vega, kissed Jade West... on the lips and liked it!"

"Chizz, Tor, what the heck did you drink?!"

"A few beers. But the beers aren't really to blame for all of this. I wanted to kiss her. Deep down, I really wanted to. And I went for it. Now, I just feel really bad. I was out-of-line and I totally betrayed Beck. I have no idea how to make everything okay, again."

"You are in quite a pickle there."

"Tell me about it."

"Maybe you should just talk to Jade. Tell her how you feel and then apologize? If she was really mad, she would have done something. But considering that your here talking to me, I say she's not that pressed."

"You think so?"

Andre makes a good point there. Jade didn't even confront me about all of this when she had the chance. She just let me go. Well, except for that little snippy comment she made in the bathroom. Besides that, she was... acting normal.

"I know so, Chica. So just please take a few to chillax? Things will be okay. Plus, I've got your back, if anything happens."

Smiling into my phone, I started to feel a bit more relieved, "Thanks, dude. Hey, uh, I'll call you later- okay? I'm going to see if I can meet up with Jade. I promise to give you all the deets."

"All right, girl. Good luck."

* * *

**Text to: Jade **

_Let's meet up. Nozu 10PM. I'll call you when I get there. _

_**-Tori**_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter!**** I'm sorry for the long wait. I know you guys were eager for an update, but I was having a hard time getting into the fic-writing mood. Also, I'm very thankful for all of your kind reviews, favorites and follows. Let me know what you think. (:**


End file.
